


Pit-Bulls and Parolees; Star Wars Style

by Twin_Kitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/M, Flower shop Rey, Former Felon Ben, Photographs, Pit-bull, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Tough with everyone but Rey, parole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Twin_Kitten
Summary: For Trish CapaldisrighteyebrowWho asked that someone complete her abandoned puppy idea, which can be found at this link: http://capaldisrighteyebrow.tumblr.com/post/178962802463/capaldisrighteyebrow-a-shadow-fell-across-theBen is fresh out of jail and fostering a pit-bull puppy. Rey is a flower-shop girl with a passion for photography. A lot of fluff and a little smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trish47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish47/gifts).



A shadow fell across the sunshine that spilled over the counter, blocking the light.  Rey peered up from her latest arrangement, fingers pinched around a rose stem, her smile ready and easy as that usually meant a customer was about to come in. Outside of the shop’s window in the relative quiet of the afternoon lull, a man stood, his hooded sweatshirt cinched around his face. Despite his towering height and large frame, he looked like a turtle in his shell, any other features hidden by the sweatshirt, and leather jacket.

 

Setting her work aside, Rey found herself stepping away from the counter and toward the glass, drawn by curiosity and a tiny bloom of interest. She couldn’t quite see his face, only the impression of strong features and a few strands of dark hair escaping from his hood.

 

Halfway to the window,  he turned slightly and the man’s glance stopped her mid-step. Her flicker of interest was rapidly turning into attraction. The skin around his eyes crinkled with a smile, but his mouth– plump, lush lips that put Rey in mind of a psychotria elata, a flower with dark red petals that looked like lips – barely moved as he looked at the display outside.

 

That is, until it fell open at the sound of a crashing exterior display, the familiar rattle and clang of the wire racks and crack of clay pots hitting sidewalk. He seemed to startle, like a horse suddenly spurred to action, lurching back and then shooting forward in an instant, a muffled, “Gemma, no!” pressing through the glass. Rey pulled herself from daydreams of soft kisses and dashed outside, her door jingling with the soft bell as the cool air hit her face.

 

Before she even said a word, he was already talking over his shoulder, quick to apologize as he tipped a pot back upright, “I’m so sorry.” The man tugged on a pink leash, and Rey’s eyes traveled down from his broad shoulders, along the leash and to the ground. Rolling in eighty dollars worth of profit, mouth open and tongue lolling in delight, was a gray and white pit-bull puppy that was ignoring the leash and her master. She couldn’t be more than six months old and was probably the cutest dog Rey had seen for a while.

 

Giving up on the leash, the man crouched down and scooped up the wriggling mass from among the crushed tulips, mumbling more apologies as the dog squirmed in his arms, rolling and trying to right herself. Gemma locked on to a stem and refused to yield her prize even as he hoisted her and tried to tug it out of her mouth. “Sorry, sorry. She’s the first puppy I’ve worked with.”

 

Oh? He didn’t own her? Rey narrowed her gaze at the puppy’s collar. A tag identified her as one of Maz’s rescues, which meant that the man in front of her was in the parole program. Maz ran a rescue in the neighborhood and worked with recent parolees, her husband a corrections officer, so it wasn’t unusual. 

 

Instead of moving back at the realization, Rey side-stepped closer and reached out a questioning hand, shyly glancing to the side and finding the man’s eyes. Deep pools of brown, a hint of nerves and embarrassment in the tension of his skin. “Can I?” At his nod, she tickled the puppy under the chin, giving a few scratches with her blunt nails, crooning at the pup softly. “How could I be mad at a face like this?”

 

Beneath his hood, the man’s face flushed with color, his chin tucking to his chest in an almost bashful movement. “We’ll make it up to you.”

 

Rey’s grin was slow, looking at the dog then up to him, in contrast to her vigorous pets to the thrashing puppy’s head. “I’m sure you will.”

 

<<<<<Break>>>>>

 

Ben couldn’t believe it. Out on probation only a week, he went to pick up the puppy he had been assigned, and the woman at the rescue had given him this dog. In all honesty, he had been expecting a big scary looking pitbull and instead he had been given Gemma; smallish, female, dorky but adorable, with a pink collar and leash. But after spending a little time with her, having her less than a day, Ben had fallen in love and was wrapped around her paw.

 

And now, his little princess had just destroyed property. Not a great start to his parole or his dog training career.

 

Gemma had been sniffing the flowers, and Ben had thought it was cute. Then without any warning, she did a little puppy-jump and suddenly she was on top of the plants and the rack was tipping... Tipping… And crashing to the ground before he really knew what was happening.

 

Now, the young woman who worked the shop had come out, and Ben had been expecting her to screech at him, or be afraid of him and Gemma, or  _ something _ . But instead she just looked over the situation, and started petting Gemma with a few gentle words, accepting his apology without a word.

 

God, she was sweet. Ben had always been a hard and fast kind of guy, always in the mess of things, willing to die for people who earned his loyalty even after only knowing them a short time(which was how he had ended up in prison), and how quick he had fallen for Gemma was just more proof that he was the same with relationships. It figured his first week out of prison he would meet a cute little flower shop lady and be instantly smitten. He knew if she showed even the slightest bit of interest in him, it would develop into a full blown infatuation.

 

“We’ll make it up to you.” He flexed his arm as Gemma started to slip, tilting her up as she wiggled and the woman scratched her ears.

 

Her smile was gentle, her head tilting slowly to look up at him instead of the dog, and her voice was soft when she responded.  “I’m sure you will.”

 

His breath caught in his chest, and he was sure his voice was strained, but he dislodged a hand while keeping Gemma’s bottom supported in his elbow, and held it out for a shake. “Ben.”

 

He small but rough hand landed against his palm, “Rey.”

 

_ Boom _ . Ben was instantly and hopelessly devoted. 

 

“You are training one of Maz’s rescues, hmm?”

 

Ben nodded while swallowing, his throat so tight he was certain she could hear the nervous squelch. “Yeah, yeah… I can pay for all of this, hold on let me just-” He jostled the puppy again trying to reach into his back pocket for his wallet, before realizing he had tucked it into the inside zipper of his jacket, and there was no way he could get it out while holding the dog.

 

She laughed, the sound almost girlish with it’s tinkling bell like tone, but with a deeper hint of maturity, and he felt the heat creep up his chest and onto his face again. If he wasn’t red as a tomato, he’d eat his socks. Gemma had squirmed and he had repositioned her until she was cradled against his shoulder, head and front paws over his shoulder and her furry bottom held up by his forearms, and he was willing to bet she looked like a baby with the way he was holding her.

 

“I can think of another way you could repay me, if you are interested?”

 

Ben couldn’t help the way his mind turned, immediately hoping she demanded he take her on a date as payment. It really wasn’t in his control that, after nearly five years in prison, and as a consequence of that over five years since a woman had been available or interested, his mind was drawn to the less innocent forms of payment. But thankfully, his mouth stuttered out, “Oh, um… how’s that?”

 

“Do you have a job yet?”

 

Ben winced, clearly she knew not only about Maz’s rescues, but also that he was on parole. “Uh, yeah. Mechanics shop over on Gilmore st.” He had to have a job as part of his parole, and his dad had grudgingly given him a job at the shop, despite how things had gone between them before his incarceration. He even had a little apartment.

 

She nodded knowingly and he stooped to let Gemma down onto the sidewalk again. The puppy shook herself, loose skin sliding and her whole body nearly falling over, before she happily began sniffing at the mess she had made as if she had never seen it before. “Like I said, I can pay…”

 

She smiled down at him before reaching for one of the pots with a shrug. “It’s alright, she’s a puppy. Things happen.” He jumped forward sharply, nearly knocking his head against hers as he rushed to take the heavy terra cotta pot from her and tilt it back upright, dark dirt and plant matter scattering as he grit his teeth at his own carelessness.

 

“How about you come back this weekend, you and Gemma, and let me take a few pictures of her?” Rey crouched next to him and he felt a cold pressure in his sinuses, as if he wasn’t breathing quite right.

 

He nodded too quickly, eager to spend time with her and a little thrown by her close proximity, “Yeah sure, when?”


	2. Chapter 2

Ben stood nervously outside the flower shop in his new button up, courtesy of his mother, with a freshly washed Gemma in a brand new harness. It was a very odd sensation to be nervous of Rey; Ben was a felon, nearly six and a half feet tall, broad, tattooed, worked out regularly, and had walked into rooms and watched people shrink away from him.

 

And yet here he was, compulsively straightening his shirt as he gave both himself and Gemma a pep talk. “Okay. We’ve got this. She’s just… she’s just a girl, nothing to worry about.” Gemma whined and wove around his legs, tangling the pink leash and he sighed softly in frustration, untangling her before crouching and cupping her grey and white puppy face. “I like her too, but we have to be cool.” She whimpered, wiggling and licking his face, “Look, I need you to be on your best behavior so she will like us. That’s the plan, okay?” The pup gave him a big open mouthed, panting smile, her furry little eyes crinkled in pleasure. “Good, so no knocking things over, no barking, and you know… Make me look good.”

 

Gemma barked once with a sharp happy tone, and a soft giggle came from behind him. Ben grimaced, giving Gemma a frown. “She’s behind me isn’t she?”

 

“I only walked up as she was tangling your legs, if that helps…” Her voice was softly apologetic, and he glared at Gemma, whispering a soft ‘Traitor,’ before standing up and turning around as he plastered a smile on his face as the puppy galloped around him to rub against Rey’s legs..

 

“Hey, hey, good morning!” Ben chose to move on as if that hadn’t just happened. Rey stood before him in a sundress as if she somehow read his mind and knew exactly what would drive him crazy. She was so cute with her hair pulled into a side braid, her freckled arms and shoulders bare to his eyes as she held a small backpack in front of her. “Do you need help with that?”

 

She shook her head with a smile, looking up at him through her lashes. “No thank you. Follow me?”

 

Ben nearly bit his tongue off to stop himself from saying something completely crazy, like ‘To the end of the earth’ or something equally sappy and ridiculous, and managed a nod, Gemma already happily trotting after Rey. He followed her around the building to a beat up looking jeep, watching as she put the bag in the back and looked back at him with a smile. “Come on, get in!”

 

He could feel his eyebrows climbing his forehead, but bent, scooping up the puppy and ploping her in the back seat then carefully tying her leash so she couldn’t jump out. “Taking me to a second location, huh?”

 

Rey laughed as he climbed into the front seat and buckled in. “Yup. You’re not afraid I’m going to kill you, are you?”

 

Ben flushed, and found his mouth not working right. “No I meant... I mean, what about you?”

 

“Me?” She shifted the open top vehicle, backing out of the parking spot and navigating onto the street as she spoke. “Are you going to kill me, Ben?”

 

“WHAT!?” Ben winced, feeling his throat tighten and his voice pitch too high as he hastily answered, before he swallowed, “No, of course not!”

 

She smiled, looking like nothing in the world bothered her. “Then relax. This will be fun, I promise.”

 

<<<<<Break>>>>>

 

Ben’s reactions were possibly the most adorable thing Rey had ever seen. It probably helped that she had overheard him talking to Gemma about how much he liked her. She watched as Gemma pulled at her leash, barking like mad, trying to get to the ducks floating on the pond as Ben tugged her back while softly scolding her. Rey snapped a few pictures, something special about a big man wrapped up in a smallish puppy.

 

He offered her an apologetic smile as he wrangled the dog back onto the path, his voice a little too casual as he tried to walk next to her but kept being tugged to the side as Gemma frolicked. “So… Botanical Gardens?”

 

Stifling a smile, Rey tried for the same casual tone he was using. “Yeah, you know… seemed like a good choice; free, dog friendly, great for pictures…” She had been using her bag of treats and cute little props, having Ben put Gemma in various places to take pictures, then laughing as Ben chased the puppy around when she ran off or she chomped a plant. It was good stuff.

 

“So…” He motioned towards the gardens with the hand not clenched on the pink leash, “Other than flowers and plants, what kind of stuff do you like?”

 

“The usual I suppose,” Rey shrugged, letting her arm brush his and smirking as his ears turned pink. “Books, movies, I go hiking a lot.”

 

“I haven’t been hiking in years.” Ben glanced at Gemma, pausing as she squatted under a bush to pee, before tugging her to coax her out. “Where do you…? Are there any dog friendly trails around here? I think she needs more exercise, she’s kinda hyper.”

 

At that moment, as if to prove him right, Gemma darted out from the bush and between his legs making him stumble, then around Rey’s legs before galloping towards a woman that was jogging on the other side of the path. The leash tightened around her knees and she squeaked, side stepping to try and stay upright but her backside was forced against Ben’s thighs, her back thumping into his chest before he reeled back, stammering an apology. Then, as he stepped back the leash tightened and they both went down, Ben on his back in the grass beside the path, Rey in his lap with her bottom snuggled right up against his groin.

 

“Oh, fuck!” His exclamation was soft, but it still sent shivers down her spine and heat spiraling up her chest as she realized his lap was developing a very prominent bulge, hard against the crease of her ass. Gemma was squirming backwards out of her harness, the leash still tangled around their legs, and Ben muttered an apology before his arms came around Rey and he lunged for the dog just as she wiggled free. “Gemma!”

 

But now, Rey was under him, her belly in the grass, their legs tied together, his hips pressing into her backside and his arms caged around her as he grumbled about the dog. Then, as if suddenly realizing what was happening and the position they were in, essentially doggy style, he went still. With the exception of the hardening lump pressing into her, as it was twitching enough for her to feel it through both their clothes. He groaned under his breath, muttering something she didn’t catch, and Rey would swear she could hear him swallow, but was so overwhelmed by the feeling of him on top of her, she could only pant in shock.

 

Ben reared back, reaching for the leash and harness that had started this whole thing, and Rey was finally able to take a deep breath. Lord that man was huge, and so warm, and his chest and arms had been so hard. Not to mention the big thing that had popped up to say hello. She was pretty sure a few more minutes like that and she would have combusted.

 

“Shit, Rey, I’m so sorry… again.” Ben finally managed to untangle them and was leaping to his feet while reaching out to help her up. “That dog, I swear, she’s a fucking menace.” He rubbed a hand over his hair, looking around for the dog then back at her as Rey brushed herself off and tried to fight down the blush on her face. “Oh, jeez, and um... sorry about being on top of you… and swearing…”

 

Rey glanced down at where he was holding the leash and harness in front of his groin and all her work containing the heat under her skin disappeared as she got hot all over again. Clearing her throat, she looked around, pointing him in one direction. “You go that way, I’ll look for her this way, okay?”

 

He nodded, and the two of them took off in different directions. Rey subtly tried to fan her face and ignore the looks the other people in the area were giving her, her mind completely blank as to what to do next other than finding the puppy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commenter Roman-Summer asked what Ben was in prison for, and I figure a few other people want to know as well. I hadn't wanted to cover it in the story, I don't have nearly enough experience with crime or the justice system to talk about it in a story, so I am working under very vague ideas of how jail/prison/parole works and very loose ideas about what sorts of crimes exist and the official names for them. So:
> 
> Ben was in jail for being in a car theft ring/car racing scheme, ala The Fast and The Furious (the original movie). I wanted something nonviolent (no assault, murder, rape, in person robbery etc) and yet still kind badass. So he stole cars, stripped them for parts (thanks to his time spent in Han's garage) and street raced, etc.

Ben grumbled to himself as he jogged down the path, calling out Gemma’s name and occasionally stopping to ask if anyone had seen a little grey and white pitbull puppy. “Just had to go and flip her under you…” He snorted, circling back once he reached the fence line an no one had seen her. “Stupid dick getting hard like a fucking teenager. Be lucky if she doesn’t call the cops after this, let alone go out with you. Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK.”

 

Jogging down the path again, he passed where they had first lost the puppy and where the incident happened, now looking for both Rey and Gemma.

 

And he found them.

 

With two guys that were clearly as enchanted with Rey as he was.

 

Glaring at them hard enough to bore through steel, he stalked over. “You found her!”

 

Rey smiled up at him, turning her head from where she had been talking to one of the guys who was clearly trying to look down the top of her dress. “Yeah! Jim and, I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name?” She turned back and Ben’s bland expression transformed into a glare again, staring both men down over Rey’s head.

 

“Uh… Dave…” The smaller man shifted back uncomfortably, and Ben focused his mental warnings on the other one. These idiots looked like frat-boy rejects.

 

Rey smiled though. “Dave, right, they caught her. Thank you so much, she slipped her harness.” They were both looking between him and Rey with nervous glances, before muttering about it not being a problem and starting to walk away.

 

Ben crouched, trying to coax a wiggling Gemma back into her harness, and her small hands came in to help buckle the straps as he held the furry little body. “Are you okay?”

 

“Hmm?” He grunted as Gemma tried to nibble his fingers, wishing he could look into Rey’s face only a few inches from his own, but too focused on tightening the straps around Gemma’s chest.

 

“You look mad…” Her voice was soft, not afraid as far as he could tell, but hesitant.

 

Glancing up, he shook his head, before taking Gemma’s leash and hooking it over his wrist. “No, no, just…” He snorted, standing up as the once clean dog rolled herself in the wet dirt. “We can’t seem to stop needing to apologize to you.”

 

“I don’t know… You two are kinda fun.” She tucked an escaped strand of hair behind her ear before glancing up at him.

 

Ben shifted his mouth to the side, unsure of himself, and embarrassed by every encounter he had with her. “I’m still really REALLY sorry…”

 

“You can make it up to me?” She gave him a half smile, one of her shoulders rising in a questioning shrug.

 

Ben didn’t need to be told twice, and jumped at the opportunity. Maybe he could get some time with Rey without the trouble making puppy.

 

<<<<<Break>>>>>

 

Despite his best efforts, and even his mom offering to watch Gemma, Rey had asked to go hiking and wanted to show him the dog friendly trails. It would be weird not to bring Gemma.

 

So, Ben was again agonizing over his clothing, though for a different reason than last time. He knew how to dress for hiking. The problem was, it was a warm day and his arms, chest, and parts of his calves were covered in tattoos… Which Rey hadn't seen yet and he had no idea what her opinion of them would be. So his choice was, wear long sleeves and be hot and sweaty and completely unappealing, or risk wearing a short sleeve shirt that would keep him cool but would show his tattoos, risking Rey hating them. “She doesn’t like them, better know now… Right?”

 

But he chickened out, hoping that if he could get her to like him, maybe she wouldn’t mind the tattoos. So he put on the long sleeve t-shirt.

 

And instantly regretted it once he parked his truck and Gemma hopped out, the heat and humidity making the shirt damp before he made it two yards, sticky between his back and the backpack as he walked past the row of cars towards the trail head. He saw Rey’s beat up jeep, and then near the sign and map at the start of the trail, her.

 

In tight black leggings and a neon green tank top with a purple camelbak over her shoulders, Rey looked… Edible. “I have to stare at her all day in that? Gemma… I’m fucked.” Ben took a bracing breath, already feeling beads of sweat forming on his collar thanks to the heat and his nerves.

 

<<<<<Break>>>>>

 

Hearing a bark behind her, Rey turned around from where she had been looking at the map board, trying to seem less eager than she was, and saw Gemma pulling to get to her, a happy little puppy smile on her face as Ben stared at her wide eyed, his steps halting and stiff as he leaned back to keep from being towed by the dog.

 

“Ben!” She waved and he smiled, but his expression was tight and his face looked sweaty, though they hadn’t even started hiking yet. His shirt was clinging to his chest and she realized he was wearing a long sleeve shirt, and frowned. “What are you wearing?”

 

He glanced down, swallowing, before looking at her again. “I just… I thought…” He shrugged. “I have tattoos.”

 

Rey stared at him, expecting more of an explanation, but after a moment realized that was all he was going to say. Peering at him with raised eyebrows and a slight smile, she coaxed him gently. “Do you have a short sleeve shirt?”

 

She watched as he kicked his shoe in the dirt, nodding with a thumb motion back at the truck. Then she held out her hand for Gemma’s leash, and pointed. “Go change, you can’t hike in that. You will pass out and you are too heavy for me to carry back.” She teased playfully and when he turned trudging back to the truck with a slow pace and a hung head, she scoffed, giving him a light push. “Oh come on, how bad can it be?”

 

He muttered something under his breath and when she gave him a questioning look, he shook his head and jogged ahead, the truck beeping as it unlocked and he began digging in what looked like a gym bag. He pulled out a shirt and just as she and Gemma reached the tail-lights he pulled his shirt over his head.

 

For the second time since they met, Ben left Rey gasping. His back was an interwoven pattern of black and white tattoos, words and animals and shapes, in a mix of styles though Rey didn’t know much about body art. They flowed down his arms, stopping about midway down his forearms. It looked so natural it wasn’t as if someone had put them there, even though Rey knew someone had. Instead they blended into his skin so well it was as if he had been born with them.

 

Not to mention his body was… amazing. It was a little hard to tell exactly, with the black marks swirling over him making the dips and bulges of muscle harder to discern, but it was clear he was ripped. Her mouth was going dry as he tossed the shirt on the back seat of the truck before pulling the short sleeve shirt on with a ripple of muscles and ruffled dark hair.

 

Then he turned and looked at her with a cautious sideways glance, trying to judge her reaction. Rey wasn’t sure what her face was doing, though, so she turned down to look at Gemma, her voice a hint breathless and squeaky as she crooned at the dog. “Ready sweetie?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get real!

Ben strolled next to Rey, Gemma roaming at the edge of the trail, the hike more of a stroll. “So… What does your boyfriend think of you spending all this time with me and Gemma?”

 

Rey laughed, glancing at him with a roll of her eyes. “Was that your subtle way of asking if I have a boyfriend?”

 

Coughing and rubbing his neck to try and push away the itching embarrassment, he glanced away, watching Gemma instead of her when he spoke. “No. I’m just- getting to know you..”

 

Her soft laughter gave him the courage to look at her again. “Well… There is no boyfriend.” Ben bit his lip to hide a smile, just as she added, “But there is this guy I like.”

 

Any hope he had went up like a puff of smoke. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah, I haven’t known him long, but he’s very sweet, and kind, not to mentioned tall and handsome.” Ben couldn’t identify the tone in her voice but it was a bit odd, and his breath huffed out of his nose, his thoughts consumed with how he was none of those things. Ben had never been called sweet or kind by anyone but his mother, and though he was tall, he was definitely not what people would call handsome with his big ears and nose and mouth.

 

“He sounds… nice.” He glanced at Rey just as she rolled her eyes.

 

Her laugh sounded a little stressed, probably by talking and walking up a hill at the same time, and she shook her head. “Yeah, not that smart though. He can’t seem to figure out I like him.”

 

Now he snorted. There was no way he would miss if Rey was into him. This other guy must be some sort of idiotic frat boy like the ones from the botanical gardens. “What a moron.”

 

She nodded, humming in agreement. “But he’s so patient with his dog, and I know he likes me…”

 

“He has a dog?” Ben glanced at Gemma, thinking that at least he had her, even if Rey wasn’t interested in him, Gemma love him.

 

“A cute little girl puppy. I met him when she knocked over some flowers in front of my shop.” Ben grimaced, looking at her out the side of his eyes, before turning his head to look at her more fully. She was staring at him with her eyebrows raised as if she was telling him something important, and Ben mentally replayed her words.

 

It took him far longer than it should have and he had to admit that he was an idiot when it came to women. “Me? You like me?”

 

Her burst of laughter startled some birds out of nearby trees and brought Gemma bounding back to their side to see what was going on. Reaching down, she scratched the happy puppy’s back. “Oh Gemma, your daddy is a little slow on the uptake. Should we keep him?”

 

Mentally begging Gemma to be cute and give any sign of a yes, and for once, the dog cooperated, wagging her stubby little tail and giving a sharp happy bark. Rey giggled and then looked up at Ben with a shy smile, pushing some sweaty bangs out of her eyes. “Yeah… I think I’ll keep him.”

 

Ben’s breath left him in a shudder of relief, and he found himself staring at her with his ears burning. “That sounds… That sounds good. Good idea.”

 

Rey bit her lip and Ben glanced around, stepping closer to her to let some other hikers move behind him, then looked back down at her with a half smile. “Do you want…” He cleared his throat, scratching his neck, “Can I buy you dinner this weekend?”

 

She shrugged with a bitten lip hiding her smile and making Ben want to kiss her even more than he already did. “I was thinking a little sooner. Maybe tonight?” He watched her hook her hands behind her back, shoulders tilting into him and he gulped, trying to keep his eyes off her chest.

 

“Anything you want, Sweetheart.”

 

“I’d like to look at your tattoos some more. They are interesting.”

 

Ben was certain all his blood dropped out of his head and into his feet at that thought. Rey. Staring at his tattoos. Meaning he would be shirtless. Meaning not in a restaurant.

 

**_Meaning_ ** Rey wanted to be alone with him, while his shirt was off.

 

<<<<<Break>>>>>

 

After finishing their hike, the two of them hesitantly dancing around each other, Ben flirting as gently as he knew how while Rey tried to encourage him without being too aggressive. After the hike, Gemma sitting in the backseat of his truck and panting out the window as Rey and Ben stood close to each other, he had leaned in and given her a soft kiss on the cheek before they said their blushing goodbyes.

 

Now she was walking towards his apartment that was apparently above the garage where he worked, dressed in a simple pair of skinny jeans, boots, and a flowy floral shirt that left one of her shoulders bare. They had agreed to order some chinese and watch a movie, though Rey had to convince Ben that, no she didn’t really want to go to a restaurant, and yes she was completely fine meeting at his apartment. He very much wanted to take her to a nice restaurant and, Rey thought, show off a bit to try and impress her or treat her right or whatever it was that made men act this way.

 

Rey was not a restaurant girl. Sure, she liked going out now and then, and there was nothing wrong with women who liked going out... but for the most part, she was more of a homebody; spending her time working, gardening, taking pictures, and hiking, prefering to cook or order in. And anything worth seeing would eventually show up on one of her streaming services, without the annoyance of other people in the theater and the high price of popcorn and candy that she could get at the store for a fraction of the cost.

 

She peered up at the sign ‘Solo Automotive and Body’ and at the sides of the building, but couldn’t see Ben’s truck or any stairs leading up to the apartment. So, she walked through the glass door, hearing a bell tinkle and watching an older man look up from an office on the other side of a partition window. He finished what he was writing, set his pen down and stood, coming out with a smile.

 

“Hi there, can I help you?” He put his elbows on the counter and smiled at her, his eyes twinkling with the shine of a salesman and a flirt, his salt and pepper hair casually brushed back.

 

Rey grinned, glancing around. “I’m looking for Ben?”

 

The man who had been completely unruffled and at ease looked surprised, his eyes widening and his back straightening. “Ben? My son Ben? Ben Solo?”

 

Laughing at his shocked disbelief, Rey grinned. “I guess? We didn’t exchange last names, so…”

 

“Well, I’ll be…” He chuckled, dusting his hand off on the coveralls tied at his waist, before reaching out to shake her hand. “I’m Han Solo, Ben’s dad.”

 

Shaking his hand, Rey nodded with an amused tone. “Yeah, I caught that. I’m Rey, I was supposed to meet him here?”

 

The man chuckled, motioning for her to follow him. “What’s a nice girl like you doing with my lunk-head of a son?”

 

Han was charismatic and Rey had to smile as he looked over his shoulder at her, leading them through the garage. “I don’t know about that, he’s rather charming. We are having dinner together.”

 

Han’s eyebrows climbed his tanned and wrinkled forehead. “And he didn’t pick you up? I swear I raised him better than that.” Han waved his hand, “You pick a girl up, you take her out, and treat her nice.”

 

“No no, it’s okay…” Rey laughed, rushing to reassure Ben’s father that his son had done nothing wrong. “He wanted to take me out to a fancy place, but that’s not something I enjoy.” Han opened the back door and Rey saw a set of stairs leading up the back of the building, Ben’s truck parked near the gate. “We are going to have chinese and a movie.”

 

Han gave her a frown, “Is this one of those online dating things? I dunno if he’s ready for casual um… well, you know, Ben’s just got out of pri-”

 

“DAD!”

 

Rey looked up at the sound of Ben’s voice and the heavy rapid thud of footsteps on the stairs as he hustled down towards them, smiling brightly. He looked like he was a bit frazzled, as if his dad had somehow thrown him off.

 

“I thought you had the day off?” Ben gave her a small tight smile, his big hand catching her elbow, and shifting so he was between her and his dad.

 

Han shook his head, “Snap called out, his kid is sick. Glad I was here, though, you didn’t say you had a girl coming over...”

 

Ben’s face hardened, and Rey had to stifle a chuckle as he urged her up the stairs. “Yeah, well…” 

 

Han tugged at Ben’s sleeve, leaning close as if to whisper, but still speaking loud enough for Rey to hear him just fine. “If this is one of those women from those phone apps, you know, hook ups or whatever you kids call them, I don’t think you should be having sex so soon after-”

 

Ben turned bright red, glanced at Rey who had clearly heard everything, and glared at Han. “OKAY, that’s enough, bye now!” He turned hustling up the stairs and gently rushing Rey to do the same, even as Han continued to talk about easing into life and something with Ben’s mother.

 

Rey was biting her lip to stifle her giggling as Ben rushed her into the apartment and then leaned against the closed door with a huff. Gemma was dancing around their legs, yipping and barking for attention, and the space was filled with the scent of food.

 

“Sorry about Han, he wasn’t supposed to be here and I was going to meet you downstairs but Gemma was trying to get into the food and-”

 

“It’s okay, Ben, it’s okay.” She shrugged. “I don’t know, he’s kinda funny.” She could see how if Han were her father his behavior might be very embarrassing, but as the girl watching this big tough guy get cock-blocked by his dad, it was hilarious.

 

And sure enough Ben muttered under is breath about it only being funny because it wasn’t her. So, unable to stop her laughter, but not wanting him to think she was laughing at him, she placed her hand on his forearm and leaned up to give him a gentle kiss. Her lips met the side of his jaw since he was a hair too tall for her to kiss his cheek without him helping by leaning a bit, and he stopped talking immediately as he looked down at her, his attention refocused as she licked her lips and glanced away. “So, what’s for dinner.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Ben had never been so hard in his life. He was half certain that his dick was going to punch its way out of his pants and into the couch cushions in an effort to get to Rey. They had eaten dinner at his small coffee table while watching a movie on Netflix, and everything had been fine. They had talked and laughed, and Gemma had begged but hadn't stolen any food.

 

But then Rey asked to see his tattoos again, something he had hoped she had forgotten about. But he had obediently rolled up his sleeves and had not tackled her when her fingers started tracing the lines and shadows etched into his skin. Her nails and fingertips had sent shivers up his skin and shudders down his spine. Her tracing fingers worked their way up his forearm, over the crease of his elbow, the softer skin on the inside of his bicep, until she was playing at the edge of his sleeve, casually hinting that she wanted to see more as Gemma snored on her doggie bed in the corner.

 

So now Ben was laid out on his stomach on the couch, completely shirtless, as Rey leaned into his side, stroking the lines of his tattoos. He could feel the curve of her waist against his ribs, feel the slight weight of her breasts on his back, and her breath puffing over his skin. It was both arousing and relaxing.

 

“Can you roll over so I can see the front?”

 

Ben stifled his groan but couldn’t stop the deep rasp of his voice as he turned his head to look at her. “That’s not a good idea right now.”

 

But her face dropped and her smile turned into an uncertain line. “Oh, yeah, sorry. You probably don’t want me all over you. This is weird. I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s not that.” He reached out, his long fingers gripping her slim wrist as she started to pull away. “It’s not… I don’t want to scare you.”

 

Her eyebrows quirked and her smile slowly started to come back as she leaned in, resting her elbow on the couch and then her chin on her arm as she looked into his face. “I’m not scared of tattoos…”

 

“It’s not the ink I’m worried about.” Ben could not think of a way to tell her that he was terrified he was going to frighten her away with his hard-on. He stared into her hazel eyes wishing like hell he could be the kind of man she deserved: kind and gentle, without a record, with a good job and a house and all that stuff. He had never regretted his bad decisions more than right now, knowing he had no right to this sweet gorgeous woman.

 

But her warm hand just settled on the back of his neck, and her eyes turned soft and understanding. “I’m not scared of you either.” She gently rubbed her fingers over his skin under his ears. “I trust you, Ben.”

 

There was no way he could say no to that, so he grunted as he hefted his bulk up then flipped over.

 

Sure enough, his cock was tenting his jeans and there was no way she didn’t see it. Ben wasn’t one to brag, but he was not a small guy by any measurement and his manhood was no exception.

 

There was a pinkness to her cheeks, but she didn’t say anything or shy away, letting him get settled before leaning into his side again. Only now, her hands were playing over his chest and every embarrassing reaction and body part was on display, no longer hidden by pressing into the couch. She could see the flush on his skin, the way his belly clenched and his breath stuttered, and there was no way she missed the twitching of his cock every time her fingers even hinted that they were heading down.

 

He was watching her through heavy lidded eyes, memorizing every inch of her face and every expression, under no illusions about what memories he would be using to jerk off for probably the rest of his life. Because there was no way any woman could compare with Rey after this moment, so if he wasn’t with her, he’d be dreaming of her.

 

Her eyes flicked up to look at him through her lashes, her head tilted shyly, before her voice whispered across his consciousness. “Is this okay?”

 

Ben huffed, his laugh strained. “Sweetheart, a beautiful woman is running her hands all over me. I’ve never been more okay in my life.” His hips flexed up needily, his voice husky and deep despite the tension he could feel, “But this wasn’t… I didn’t…. Are you okay?”

 

“I’d be better if you’d kiss me already.” Her voice was soft but had a hint of the whine he was feeling in his chest, and he rolled towards her, his hand catching around her neck and yanking her mouth to his. He was rougher than she deserved but as gentle as he could manage after this delicious torture. She tasted like the chinese food they had eaten and a hint of minty chapstick, his lips sucking at her eagerly.

 

“Let me touch you?” Ben panted, his body flexing until he was on his knees on the floor with her, crawling over her as they kissed. As he moved she shifted, laying further and further back, arms wrapping around his neck as she sighed and whimpered into his mouth.

 

“Yes, please, I’ve been wanting you to.”

 

Anything she wanted.

 

<<<<<Break>>>>>

 

After the most intense make-out session in her life was interrupted by a cold puppy nosing at their faces, Ben had growled, lifted her without any sign of strain, and carried her to his small bedroom.

 

And now,  Rey found herself sprawled on his bed, naked, legs spread as he drove her wild, her fingers buried in his hair as he pleasured her with his mouth and fingers. She wasn’t a virgin, and Ben was had apologized for being out of practice, but Rey was not complaining.

 

His mouth was hot and firm, the skin of his lips soft as his tongue worked against her clit. His fingers were thick, and longer than her own, reaching places inside herself she never could and it was driving her crazy, back arching and temperature spiking, begging for completion. Despite being out of practice, it was clear he knew what he was doing and was so enthusiastic, so desperate to touch and taste her, that Rey was hurtling towards a leg shaking, black out inducing orgasm.

 

He grunted, the hand that had been clenched on her thigh disappearing and Rey was vaguely aware of him swearing softly against her skin. She gasped, forcing her eyes open to look at him foggily. “What’s wrong?”

 

He was quick to soothe her, stroking a hand over her hip and kissing her belly button. “Shh, shh, nothing babe. Stay here, I’m gonna clean up.”

 

He stood, walking gingerly, and Rey saw there was wet spot on the front of his jeans, and realized what had happened. Sighing softly, she relaxed into his bed again, feeling him wipe her thighs with a washcloth before crawling in next to her and pulling her against his chest.

 

<<<<<Break>>>>>

 

Two months later, Ben had moved in with Rey. Slow and steady was not his style and he was all in on Rey. Living with her was every bit as dream like as he had imagined, while still being filled with the small annoyances and growing pains as they got used to each other. But they settled in.

 

His parents of course loved her. It helped that long time family friends Maz and Chewie already knew her, but Rey had won over Leia and Han without any effort at all.

 

She had finished her Pups on Parole Calendar; full of pictures of the rescue dogs that were fostered out to parolees. She had gotten the idea from Gemma, and had then enlisted Maz to get other dogs to photograph. And it was selling so fast they needed a second printing to keep up with demand, all the proceeds going to the shelter.

 

Oh… And they adopted Gemma, permanently. As if she knew, she was especially smug and rambunctious, getting into more trouble than ever then smiling up at them with an expression of ‘What’ch gonna do?’

 

They spent their weekends hiking and going to the park, their weeks filled with work and various life responsibilities. But their evenings, no matter the day, saw them curled up together. In bed or on the couch, watching TV or having sex, they were wrapped up in each other.


End file.
